Rouge And Knuckles in love?
by BeautifulCatwoman2009
Summary: Well to be honest I think they make a cute couple.This is to all who agreewith me and like my story.. its kewl if u have any suggestionsI just put it for your opinion thats allSo this is about Rouge's feelings for Knuckles and spendsanother romantic night


_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Or Sonic X_

_Whatever_

_The Beginning-_

_On a dark night, Rouge lies upside down on a tree branch not far away from where the Master Emerald was seen last…._

_She recalls the first time meeting Knuckles_

_Huh a girl? - Knuckles_

_Rouge spreads her wings and flies off with the master emerald_

_Rouge-I'm a bat, a government agent and I love jewels. I work for only myself and conceal personal details for the likes of my foes. I don't have a past or a future. I care only for the mission but now my mission is to end this crush or continue it… but for how long? I really cannot consider myself a hero or a bad guy … I really don't know at all what I am._

_I use to love to steal gems for my own pleasure until the government wanted to use me to find all the chaos emeralds. I wanted those precious gems for myself. I can fool just about any loser with such a low profile with my beauty just to get anything I want._

_But Knuckles is no fool..._

_Rouge heads to the sky with a lot on her mind…………… He's strong … really has a strong determination towards his duties, which makes my feelings for him even…._

_Shakes her head GRRR!_

_Who am I kidding … that echidna doesn't even like me –Rouge_

_She glides the night sky like it was her domain as she tries not to think about Knuckles._

_What am I to do now? Oh right steal more gems I guess – Rouge explained all puzzled and confused_

_For the remainder of the night, she stayed on Angel Island. At around 3:00 in the morning she woke up amazed to be found in a cave._

_Where am I? -Rouge_

_My hide out-Knuckles_

_Rouge looks behind and was about to attack but noticed that he doesn't want to harm her_

_So what's new? I never expected to see you again-Knuckles_

_Well at least I'm not here on a stealing spree- Rouge_

_Then why are you here?-Knuckles_

_Can't a girl wonder around just for the heck of it?-Rouge_

_Not if she's a thief-Knuckles_

_What if a thief of hearts?-Rouge whispers near Knuckles_

_Knuckles blushes_

_Now I know why you are here! You want the master emerald-Knuckles_

_Rouge gave an upset look at Knuckles_

_Hmph! that's all you have to say to me? How come is it right away you would think I would steal something; I already told you I didn't want it!-Rouge; I guess you wouldn't want me here just to see you then huh?_

_Knuckles smiles then shakes his head after not thinking about what he said._

_Rouge then walks away then Knuckles stops her by holding her hand_

_What is it with you and holding my hand?-Rouge_

_What is it with you overacting over little things?-Knuckles; Come over here I want you to see something._

_Knuckles still held on to her hand and she didn't mind._

_All in Rouge's mind was does it make a difference if I just let go? Why is he being nice to me? He doesn't answer her_

_He took her to a special indoor waterfall where every where glitters like diamonds. Rouge was practically speechless and amazed._

_There is more to life than looking for diamonds and gems, Rouge; don't get me wrong girls like you do like gems but nothing lasts forever-Knuckles_

_Except lo... –Rouge then pauses as she thinks inside_

_What am I thinking? I can't say that!_

_Love?-Knuckles well there's that too then blushes_

_This place is beautiful –Rouge_

_Knuckles takes out one of the crystals from the cave_

_What are you doing Knuckles?-Rouge_

_Knuckles show the crystal to Rouge and blushes_

_Rouge I know you don't have feelings for mere crystals but at least know I have thought about it._

_What?-Rouge_

_Living together-Knuckles_

_Rouge blushes for the first time and looks at the crystal_

_I take it you've been thinking about me huh? – Rouge; Well I best get going uhh thanks for the crystal heh. I've never been given anything in my whole life._

_What's the rush? you can... I mean if you want you can stay the rest of the night-Knuckles looks away. Rouge laughs and comes close to Knuckles_

_You're really sweet when you want to be. I guess I'll be the one to think of your offer right-Rouge_

_Knuckles laughed… then they stared for a moment_

_Don't get all mushy on me Rouge, its cranking up your style-Knuckles_

_You must love changing the mood of thing- Rouge;what do you say we heat things up?_

_Knuckles heart was pounding as Rouge get closer and closer to him. She stopped because she believes that now wasn't the time._

_What happened?-Knuckles_

_Oh nothing I just felt that well this is sudden-Rouge_

_Too sudden-Knuckles_

_Knuckles tell me something what is it you like about me at least and don't just say because I'm beautiful-Rouge_

_You're very heroic and brave. Determined like the rest of us but with a passion. I can really see in those eyes of yours- Knuckles_

_What's wrong with my eyes?-Rouge_

_Nothing their just ugly- Knuckles_

_What?-Rouge_

_Both Knuckles and Rouge began to play fight a little then stopped to rest. They looked into each others eyes deeply._

_To be continued..._


End file.
